


A Little Domestic Magic

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate and Pippa have a guest.





	A Little Domestic Magic

“Pippa...”

“Hecate, for the love of Bats! Stop looking so scared...”

Pippa is smiling even as she teased Hecate, nudging her back into the kitchen. 

“Go and say hello, Nidia doesn’t bite...”

“I know she doesn’t bite...”

Hecate retorted mildly. 

“She just...”

“Makes you feel something. I know.”

Pippa is gentle as she speaks. 

“I feel the same way but Hec... she’s not sure of you, unlike me...”

Hecate had sighed and moved to let Pippa lead her into the kitchen, smiling somewhat timidly at the other woman. Nidia was tall, fairly thin and yet had curves, her smile was soft, her eyes light, dark brown but somehow alight, her hair was deep brown and yet... no matter how Hecate looked at her, the woman was light. 

Nidia had accepted her closeness, the two working almost in sync until Pippa moved to join them. It was clear that, given time, Nidia may yet settle with them.


End file.
